The Couple Under The Rain
by TutuAndJo
Summary: “There was…this one story that my grandma told me before. I loved it so much I remember asking her to tell it to me over and over again” She smiled at that thought.The dark eyes of the party in front of her were now wide open, showing interest. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Gee, I hope you think my story was well written, meaning free from Mary Sues and incorrect punctuation. It's my first story so...be light on the review. This is an LXOC fanfiction, and this might be a two-shot, maybe even three. Depends on how you all like it. ~the one and only, Tutu

* * *

A continuous ringing sound alerts all the students. This was a sign that all students were free. One rather tall, around 5'6, annoyed looking girl was the first to walk out of a classroom.

"Ugh, finally" grumped the brunette. It was a somewhat bad day for Levington Quistis as if you can't see. A regular day for her would be being mocked by certain guys.

"Almost home…" A bike was quietly stalking Quistis. As soon as the bike got close enough to her, the boy riding in the bike shot his basketball at her back, which then knocked her down on the ground, scraping her hands and knees.

"Oww…" The sky started to drizzle, and the sunlight slowly disappearing. The boy let out a guffaw. "Clumsy much? You know next time you should watch where you're walking"

After a few moments later, she let out a sigh of defeat, then attempted to rise up. She fell in the puddle recently made.

From afar, a boy with ebony disarranged hair was staring at the scene with his dark eyes. He slowly got up from his crouched position and walked to the girl, no umbrella. With her peripheral vision, Quistis noticed a dark figure walking her way. She turned her brown eyes towards the body, wondering what was going to happen to her next.

They stared at each other for a few minutes silently, awkwardness arising. Finally, Quistis broke the silence.

"What are you going to do?" she questioned.

The boy slowly crouched down to her level, still looking intently at her.

"You need help?" he said in a deep quiet voice. The awkward boy stuck out his hand towards her face.

Satisfied and confused that he didn't do anything to hurt her, Quistis reached out to touch his hand, but as soon as she did, she pulled right back.

"I'm not going to do anything to you like what he did." The rain was now heavy, and his patient hand was covered with moisture.

She decided to take his hand, hesitantly. He carefully pulled her up since he saw the scrapes on her knees. "Thank you" Quistis murmured. She let go of his hand and attempted to take a step forward. She only tripped.

"You need help getting home"

Quistis mistook that demand for a question. "no, it's okay I ca-"

He guided her on her back and quickly walked away.

"hmm? Ryuuzaki having a crush? That will at least take his mind off the Kira case for a while"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, 1 review in 1 chapter, it's not that bad. I could have gotten no reviews at all. I'm really happy for my other partner though, she has…..8 more reviews that I do. Its okay though, there's no competition here; I just wanted to finish up this story faster. Please, don't just read. I encourage for you to review. Enough babbling, let's go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, only writing a cheap story about it.

As the same time that they both move farther and farther from the high school, their paced also gained, fast enough to pass the elderly man who was driving in a car on the road. His hand tightly clutches Quistis' wet ones, that if any more force was added, he would have caused some major damage to her palm. Quistis decides to pull away from him; smart girl.

"Umm…we actually, passed my house a couple blocks ago." stated Quistis, half curious and scared of his upcoming answer.

That mysterious boy slowly turned around, staring at Quistis with wide eyes that have dark bags underneath. "Instead of going home, let's go eat. I have some things to talk to you about." He said, in a hushed voice that seemed only mice could hear. Turning around and hunching his back even more, he once more led Quistis into the nearby coffee shop.

Silently she tried to scheme a plan into getting out of the shop.

'_Plop! Plop!' _Quistis watched as that odd boy drop eight white sugar cubes into his coffee cup, took the lollipop from his lips, and stirred like there was no tomorrow.

'This guy's crazy! I have to get out of here, fast.'

"Excuse me, waitress. Can I have some more sugar cubes?" came the male voice from in front of her.

She attempted to use her 'ninja skills' and slide under the table without being notice; that was unsuccessful.

From under the table, she could hear a light knock from the top of the table.

"You want anything to drink?" the voice was clearly from that _creep_, sounding calm and as if he already knew what she was trying to do.

"Uhh…I actually have _no _money with me right now, and I don't want you to pay for my drink, especially since I don't even know you, thus… I'm going…to go now." Quistis gave him a hopeful look, hoping that he will let her go.

"…I don't mind paying for it." He said with a halfhearted smile.

'_Damn it.'_

She slithered back to her original seat with an uncomfortable laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank guys for the reviews :] Three reviews in two chapters…hooray [no sarcasm intended]. Any hoots, I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving, spend a lot of time with family, and most importantly, Black Friday shopping for my United States friends. I realized that I've been going kind of slow at the story, and on this chapter, I'll review the reason why the title is named 'The Couple under the Rain' Okay, let's get going.

Disclaimer: I'm not an owner of Death Note, although I wish so. I would have changed some things in the story…

* * *

The clinking of coffee cups and people chattering about the next time DBSK holds a concert here increased Quistis' anxiety. They sat awkwardly for what seemed like a time without end. It was like…a failed date where the guy, behind closed doors, is trying to think of a way to start conversation, and the girl is secretly damning herself for coming here.

Attempting to lighten the mood, the young man shot a question at Quistis. "So, what's your family like?"

At first, she felt reluctant to answer. '_I'm about to answer to a person who I know nothing about- except his physical appearance.'_ Quistis thought for a second more. _'Oh, what the hay, I'll answer him'_

Monotonously, she said "An ordinary one, nagging mom, over-achieving dad; the works"

"Ah, I see" looking somewhat interested. "What about your friends?" he questioned.

Quistis rolled her eyes to the ceiling, and scratched her head. "All female…unless you count this dude I sit next to in Calculus, though I wouldn't count him as a real friend; I only ask him what the homework is." She touched her index fingers with her thumbs, forming circles, and put them over her eyes. "He wears glasses."

He chuckled at her reply, sipping from his coffee cup, until the last drop was gone. "Have you heard of Kira?" What a question out of the blue.

"Who? That murderer? I've heard of him…once, twice. I think as long as he doesn't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve to be hurt, it's okay with me."

"Hmm. Interesting point-of-view."

Trying yet again to save the conversation, he abruptly asked a random question, yet again. "What was your favorite…childhood story?" This question broke the lame meter.

"…okay?" confused by the bombardment of questions about her, though yet again, she responded.

"I actually never read childhood stories before. My mother never bought them for me; she claims that they ruin the sanity of children by adding ridiculous parts in the stories." She paused for a moment. "There was…this one story that my grandma told me before. I loved it so much I remember asking her to tell it to me over and over again" She smiled at that thought.

The dark eyes of the party in front of her were now wide open, showing interest. He stuck his face closer to her face, signaling for her to continue about the story.

"It was about how one day, this ordinary girl who was bullied by most wanted to find love. She was so lovesick that she would weep, everyday non-stop. One day she found herself stuck in the rain, miles away from home. Then a magnificent prince came to her side, with a big, clear umbrella that many can fit under, and walked her home."

The boy blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"…What a rip-off of Cinderella."

"HEY!" Quistis stood up in fury.

"Calm down, taking a joke every once in a while is good, you know?"

She sighed, agreeing with him.

The remainder of the afternoon flew by. More and more people were leaving the coffee shop. Quistis gasped involuntarily as she looked at the time on her cell phone.

"HOLY CRAP! It's over 7:00 P.M.! I have to go home now." She opened her bag and swept her cell phone in, while taking out a coat and putting it on her. Quistis hadn't become aware of the big scrape across her leg, and tried hard to ignore the sting of it. As she ran towards the exit, she heard a quick "hey" and turned around.

"My name is Ryuuzaki."

"Quistis," she said in a hurry. "Bye!"

Catching her breath, she crept in to her house, two-story building, very nice for a middle-class family. The door let out a long squeak while she closed it.

"Where have you been?" a female voice, full of authority, demanded her answer.

"Oh, nowhere special mom, just studying with a couple of friends." Mrs. Levington nodded, happy her child was so into her studies. This was a lie that Quistis always used, and her mother always believed.

Quistis flung herself onto her bed, pondering. _'What the hell happened today? I can't believe I talked to a guy'_ she pinched herself on the cheek, twice.

"I think I made a friend" She said to herself, trying not to smile.

"I think I made a _male_ friend." by now, she couldn't stop her smile and let out a huge grin.

"I made a friend! I made a male friend!" She stood on top of her bed, jumping and ignoring the pain on her leg. She recited those two lines louder and louder everytime.

"BE QUIET, QUISTIS! I'M TALKING ON THE PHONE!" she heard her mother say downstairs.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, WOMAN!" Quistis stated, being reckless.

That got her into some serious trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry early Christmas everyone! 2008 was a tough year… Anyways, I'll make a deal with your guys. I'll upload the next chapter after this…if I get at least….hmm, say 15 reviews? I sound harsh, but I really want to figure out if my story is being appreciated or not. Now if I step out of your way…

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, I would be rolling around in money rather than sitting behind a computer and typing a story about it.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Emilie, Quistis' best friend. "DBSK is going to come and have a concert this Friday!" She shook Quistis with such force that Quistis got a migraine.

Quistis massaged her temples. "I know…you just told me that three minutes ago…but didn't you want to go to the Winter Ball this Friday? You've been waiting since the first day of school."

Emilie pouted her lips and stood up from the lunch table, uniform skirt swaying. "Well it's not like I hadn't taken notice of that. Not our fault that most of school doesn't communicate with us because we're half American and Japanese.

Quistis nodded once, and then stared at her chocolate cookie.

Approximately ten minutes after eerie silence between the two teens, came out Light Yagami, the most popular kid in school, for his looks _and _smarts. Both girls heard the surrounding females giggling and sighing, and besides Quistis was a babbling tipsy Emilie smiling sheepishly.

"You like?" mused Quistis.

"Uh huh…" noised Emilie with a crackling voice that led to Quistis laughing like no tomorrow.

By this time, he was far from the school building, close to the lunch area, and heading towards Quistis and Emilie; that action caused Emilie to hyperventilate.

"Okay…calm down, he's coming here but be strong" said Quistis as she petted Emilie in comfort at her shoulder.

"Oh my! Quistis! How do I look?"

"You look just fi-"

Emilie quickly took her unused fork that was supposed to be for eating, and started combing her hair. Unfortunately while she was rapidly grooming herself, the "comb" reached her knotted hair and tangled within the mess, remaining stuck there. Note to self: NEVER use a fork as a comb.

"OH CRAP!" stated Emilie while she desperately tried to pull the utensil from her hair. It was too late; he had arrived.

Quistis greeted him with a slight wave, while as Emilie stared at him with wide eyes. She let out a nervous laugh and dropped her silverware. The brunette haired boy smiled at them both, Emilie in particular.

"Unique fashion sense…" verbalized Light, suggesting at the eating tool.

Emilie continued gawking at him until Quistis grabbed her wrists and shook it to check for consciousness. "Oh! This is not my normal attire, trust me." Light chuckled.

"Listen, there's the Winter Ball this Friday, and I was hoping you could go with me." Quistis was now looking at Light curiously. "Unless you already have a date-"

"I'll go" smiled Emilie before he even finished his phrase.

"Okay then, I'll see you later" then walked away the finest man in the school that every girl was crazy for.

"Em? Are you okay? Little girl?" asked Quistis, who was worried about her traumatized friend.

"…He picked me…of all girls in the entire school…which would be about 500 girls…" declared Emilie.

Emilie's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and a _thud _sound can be heard.

"Em? Emilie!" screamed a worried Quistis, shaking her poor disturbed best friend. From her peripheral vision, she saw a walking Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki!" Quistis involuntarily called. She dropped Emilie's body, making yet again another _thud_ sound. It had been a week since they had first met, and she could _never _forget how happy she was that day.

Ryuuzaki turned around, dark eyes a gleaming. "What's up?"

She tried to keep her breath even, attempting to make it look like the distant run from her position to his was a piece of cake. "Oh, nothing much. Just enjoying the weather, no rain today" grinned Quistis.

He looked up towards the bright almost cloudless sky. "I didn't know you hate the rain so much."

"It's not that I hate the rain, it's just I hate carrying an umbrella and-"she decided to get a move-on with the conversation. "Anyways, are you going to go to the Winter Ball this week? Quistis concluded that if Emilie can get a date, she could too.

He took out a purple lollipop, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. "No, I don't feel like going; formal parties aren't for me."

She searched for the words she wanted to come out of her lips. "Uh- you want to go to a concert then?"

Ryuuzaki pondered for a moment. "Sure, what band?"

"DBSK."

"Alright then, we'll talk about it 'til then."

"It'll be my treat, for the coffee you bought me last time"

"Fine, fine." She could see the edges of his lips moving upward before he left.

She beamed, almost as happy as the day she first met him. '_Thank you for telling me about the concert, Em' _Speaking of Emilie…

"Why…didn't you help me back there?!"

* * *

I was a little dissapointed with this chapter, but I would still like to hear what you guys think. In case you don't know who DBSK is..

DBSK is a South Korean band consisting of 5 members. They have about 800,000 fans in Korea and many, many more in China, Japan, and many other asian countries. They do variation music, switching styles every now and then.

If that's not enough information for you, go look them up :]

Again, Merry Christmas everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, you remember how I said I wouldn't update until I got 15 reviews? Well, we're nothing near that. *laughs* I'm starting forget my ideas for this story…and I don't want to keep my dedicated fans hanging *cough* Apathetic *sneeze* Diversion and *ahem* eternalafterlife. ;] This will be…the second to last chapter [so savor every moment!] I hope you enjoy this, and I dedicate this chapter to my beloved fans and of course, my partner in crime writing, Jo :]

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Death Note, only in my dreams.

* * *

Pacing along the grey concrete sidewalk whilst carrying a concert ticket, a smile-plastered girl wearing a floral red Heidi skirt caught the eyes of many pedestrians. Quistis had spent the time digging out all her garments and finally decided on a brown tank top and a crimson button-up half jacket for her upper body. After consoling her overly excited associate, Emilie, about this meeting, they had both finally decided that it'd be best for Quistis to only wear mascara and lip-gloss, nonetheless, she was still the most beautiful she had ever been in years. Her curled hair was now soaring in the atmosphere for the reason that she was now skipping.

'_Everything's going to be perfect! Today was to be the first sunny in a long time, Ryuuzaki would meet me at the gates of the concert…and I could finally settle that obsession I had with DBSK ever since Emilie had gotten me into them.'_

She had ultimately reached the gates of the concert, first in line as she had arrived thirty minutes early. Being not able to take in her anxiety, she looked in her emergency pocket mirror Emilie had stuffed in her purse just in case. Looking intently at herself, she couldn't believe that this reflection was her. Quistis looked much better than her usual T-shirt and jeans. She smiled upon her appearance, wondering if she should keep it. Quistis then sat on a nearby bench and dozed off for a quick nap.

When she woke up, she saw that many females were power walking to the line for DBSK. Quistis quickly rose up to her feet and ran to the gate, reserving the first spot in the line. 6:50 P.M. The concert would start in 10 minutes; Ryuuzaki should be here by now. Without his presence, her anxiety grew by centimeters.

7:00 P.M. The gates now opened and the people who worked for the concert hauled their back into workplace, ready to deal with rabid fans.

"Can I see your ticket, miss?" spoke a stone expression woman in a monotone voice.

"Uh, actually I'm waiting for someone else to come. So can I wait here for a while?"

"HEY! WHO HAS THE GUTS TO HOLD UP THE LINE?! LET US IN ALREADY!" yelled a frizzy, short haired middle-aged woman; by wearing her DBSK T-shirt, it was obvious she lived for this band.

"Sorry, I'm just waiting for someone to get here…he should be here by now, can you just wait a while longe-"

"I DON'T CARE! We're all waiting to see our dear men..." replied the same woman, now hugging her T-shirt. "STOP HOLDING UP THE LINE!" This caused many others waiting in line to join her in her verbal riot. What a mess it is.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll step out now..."

"YO! CRAZY LADY GOING THROUGH A TEMPER TANTRUM! BACK OFF OF HER!" screamed a baseball cap wearing pony-tailed teenager. All heads were turned to the gutful female by now.

"What gives you the right to kick her out of the line like that?" Followed a quiet, long black haired girl who was seemingly a friend of Pony-Tail.

A pair of dilated eyes was gleaming in the setting sun. "Who…said…that?" said the now vicious lady, prepared to explode at whoever talked back to her.

At a quick pace, the duo glided to the bomb-ticking woman. "Us. You have a problem?" spoke Quiet, raising an eyebrow.

"YEAH! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU BOTH IN THIS CONVERSATION?!"

"Since you verbally assaulted someone innocent!" said Pony-Tail.

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"YOU'RE VERBALLY ASSAULTING US NOW!"

"…Stop…ticking…me…off" said the lady in a modulated voice.

"Guys…" stated Quistis, worried about what was probably going to happen.

"Why?! You're afraid you can't tussle with me?!" After Pony-tail defended herself, she raised both her fists to the same height; it was pretty clear that she couldn't fight.

"I'VE DEALT WITH FOUR OF MY OWN OBNOXIOUS KIDS LIKE YOU; I HAVE NOTHING TO BE SCARED OF!"

"Guys!" yelled Quistis in a louder voice, wanting to stop this argument.

Pony-Tail then put her fists down, and smiled a crooked smile victoriously. "Wow~" she said in a stretched tone. "You _and _four children? Who's the unlucky man?"

Unable to contain herself, the unknown ma'am leapt at Pony-Tail's throat. Long pink fingernails clawing at her bare neck, forcing her to make gagging noises whilst Quiet over there is covering her mouth and holding her stomach from laughing too much.

"GUYS!" shrieked Quistis. Both Pony-Tail and Furious stopped in midair. Quistis hadn't taken notice of this, but she had saved Pony-Tail from her windpipe being completely crushed. She's a hero.

"What do _you _want?" stated Furious, in a completely demented voice.

"Look, I-I'll get out of the line. Ju-just stop hurting her, okay?" Quistis wasn't sure of what to say. One false move and there could be a dead fearless girl laying here any second.

Furious thought for a while, with the sound of Pony-Tail gagging in the background. "Alright, you got it your way for now." She had then dropped Pony-Tail's throat, making her drop to the ground coughing, and hearing the faint sound of Furious' flip-flops smacking against her heels, and cashing in her ticket. In a distance, the three of them could hear Furious say "YUNHO! I LOVE YOU!!"

Quiet then walked to Quistis. "Are you okay? I'm sorry you had to watch that deathly but amusing scene." Giggled Quiet. "Hi, my name is Ami and my courageous friend over there is named Yuta." Ami then smiled gracefully and took out her hand for Quistis to shake.

"Hi, my name is Quistis." She stated while shaking the delicate white hands.

Staring in the setting sun, Ami started another conversation. "So, your date still hasn't come yet..."

Surprised, Quistis then says "Wha- you knew I had a date?" Quistis then wondered if she was secretly a psychic.

"I was in the coffee shop with Yuta earlier." She pointed a long finger at the coffee shop across from where they were; the one where L and her first talked. "I saw how you paced the pavement eagerly, and how you slept on the bench with a grin on your face…and I thought, what else could it be that makes her so happy and keen? Then I thought, AHA! It's your first date." Ami smiled, as she knew she had nailed all her inferences down by the gaping mouth of Quistis.

"H-H-How do you kno-"

"I took Psychology for some time now. I can tell what people are feeling by their actions. That's why I'm good friends with Yuta; her actions are sometimes hard for others to understand…but I do, and I know exactly what to say to sooth how she is feeling. She also helps me get out of my shell; we're just like perfect pieces in a puzzle."

"…Wow…I wonder if Em and I are just like that."

"I'm sure you both are."

Quistis felt weird being with her presence, like a tranquil light was near her. By this time, Yuta had manages to get back up. Still holding her throat, she groaned.

"That monster with four children didn't hurt you, did she?" in just that one line, Quistis had let out a laugh.

"No, no she didn't. Thanks for asking though."

"Ugh, thank goodness" Yuta then let out a huge grin, a symbol of immaturity in her shining. "Yo Ami, let's go in the auditorium and find that flip-flop monster so we can deal with her now."

"Some other time, okay? I just can't WAIT to see Jae Joong."

"Alright, alright…but AFTER the show…I get to kick some middle-aged ass, right?"

"Come on now…just let it go."

The two girls chuckled and walked in together, side by side, handing their tickets to the bemused ticket master. Somehow, Quistis thought of them as an older version of her and Emilie. From outside, she could hear girls screeching inside the auditorium. Quistis glanced at her leather watch, 7:15 P.M. The show had already started, why wasn't he here yet? A worried Quistis now paced back and forth, wondering if something happened to him.

* * *

8:15 P.M. It had now been an hour since Ami and Yuta had gone in. The sun had almost fully set, leaving a dark blue light illuminated in the sky. She could hear one of her favorite songs Wrong Number being played right now. Oh, how she wishes she was inside, but no, Ryuuzaki could be here any minute, she didn't want to go in without him, making him feel ditched. Quistis then sat on the bench she was on earlier, and half slept.

9:15 P.M. The sky was pitching black now, occasionally being lit by a streetlight. Concern had slowly left Quistis, and anger had replaced it. How _dare _he not come at a date and time like this? During this time, deafening cheers echoed from the auditorium signaling that the concert was about over. Many girls were now leaving through the gates, some overly excited and jumping up and down like it was the time of their lives. As Quistis saw Ami and Yuta leaving, she quickly hid behind a nearby building, avoiding embarrassment. A water droplet then hit her head, two water droplets, and four. It was raining, and she had no umbrella. As the rain soaked her clothing and trickled down her tall nose, she shut her eyes and looked upward, trying hard not to cry.

9:30 P.M. Quistis' drenched skirt clung to her thighs, mascara running down her face; she had not looked as good as she did as she was 3 hours ago. Quistis took out a napkin from her purse and wiped her eyes, only helping slightly. She saw a dark figure walking towards her with an unopened umbrella in hand. '_No…it can't be him, not him at a time like this.' _Quistis turned around out of fury, pretending not to notice him.

The pale face had reached the party waiting for him. He looked at her with a questioning look, although knowing what he did wrong.

"Why are you still waiting here?" questioned Ryuuzaki, innocent and curious.

No answer came from her.

"You should have went in without me, don't wait for me out here like a retard."

Quistis slowly turned around, tears now streaming her face. "I…didn't want to ditch you…that wouldn't be the kind of person I am…unlike you." She then clenched her teeth; her first date wasn't even a date.

"…I'm sorry."

Both people had then stood in silence. The good part about this scene was that the rain had stopped.

"…Let's make your story come true."

"What are you talking about?" Quistis looked at him like he was crazy, like too much rain had gotten into his head.

"Your story that your grandma had told you all the time when you were little, let's go." He attempted to pull her, but she heeled on the balls of her feet.

"What are you talking about?" she stated, chuckling. "The rain _stopped_ already. How are you going to make this work?"

Ryuuzaki pulled out his cell phone from his pocket with his thumb and index finger. "Just watch and wait, please."

* * *

10 minutes later~

Ryuuzaki was hugging Quistis tightly, under their currently opened umbrella. There wasn't any rain, but there was water…

From behind them was Watari driving a truck, at one mile per hour. On top of the truck was Light who just returned from the Winter Ball, holding a water hose lightly spraying over the couple.

"You guys having a great time?!" hollered Light from the top of the truck. "Enjoy it! The hose only lasts for fifty more feet!"

Quistis smiled. She couldn't believe what he had done for her. "Thanks Ryuuzaki…I had no idea that you would do this for me. I think….maybe…probably… umm, I don't know how to say this, and I have very strong feelings for yo- AHHH!!!"

The cement ground was steaming from the hot water coming from the water hose.

"Sorry guys! I accidentally turned on the hot water knob!" Ryuuzaki glared from behind to a shrugging Light, while Quistis and Watari are chuckling

"Well…we're at my house…thanks for everything. I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"I should be the one sorry, I nearly forgot about this." From his pocket, he pulled out a colorful lollipop bigger than Quistis' face and handed it to her. You could hear an 'aww' coming from two men behind them.

Quistis did know how to do this, but she knew she had to. Inching towards his face, she pressed her lips on his, making him widen his eyes. "Bye for now" was all she said and ran towards her house. A frozen Ryuuzaki still standing motionless.

Rushing to her room with a yelling Mrs. Levington voice from the kitchen, she slammed her door and with trembling fingers, called Emilie.

"Oh, my gosh! Quist, this was the MOST amazing night ever! I have a LOT to tell you."

"Go right ahead, best friend."

Emilie paused for a while. "You call me your…best friend?"

"Yeah, what else should I call you?"

"Nothing! I'm just really surprised…no one had ever addressed me like that before…" Emilie sighed dramatically. "This is truly the greatest night ever of my life."

"I know" smiled Quistis. "Mines too."

* * *

WOO! SIX PAGES GUYS! This is my punishment for not updating sooner, sorry all. I hope you all enjoyed this :] Goodnight!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Here you are all so patiently waiting for *drum roll* the last chapter of _The Couple under the Rain. _YEAH! I bet you all are ready for this to end;] Oh but wait, I want to tell you all about my partner's story. It is called _A Promise, _and story leading a great start and will lead to a great end. I am so PISSED at those people who had read the second chapter but never reviewed. So if you love Naruto, then please do read _A Promise. _Any who, I'd be getting along now.

Disclaimer: Well, if I had owned Death Note…I'd add Quistis in there for the heck of it.

* * *

The rain has ended, and the beginning of the summer sun greets us. Days before graduating from high school and stress slowly relieve from students within. Let's see here: end-of-year outing, check, yearbook signing, there, promotion ceremony, and yes. What else follows an ending year…?

"Why didn't you wear a blue tie!? It was supposed to match my blue dress! Look, I told you to pick me up at five o'clock, and you're like ten minutes late! BAH HAH! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL THE LIMO?! NOW WE HAVE TO WALK THERE! YOU BETTER HAVE TAKEN DANCING LESSONS, AND DON'T EYE THE OTHER GIRLS!" scolded a passing student-ette to her ill-fated date.

Prom was supposedly "the last ribbon to ending high school".

Surrounded by millions of nail polish bottles, eye shadow, lipstick, and jewelry (literally), Emilie dove upon the pile of cosmetics to find the right items.

"Here! Try these on!" Emilie bombarded Quistis with white and pink accessories that match her dress. It was a knee-high white dress with a satin pink belt, accompanied with laced-up pallid high heels.

"Ugh," Quistis slammed her hands to her fluffy apparel. "I've never been so tired of looking at make-up." She put her lips on full pout. "Can we please stop?"

"No! Of course not! I need to make us the prettiest things in that school."

Quistis sighed as Emilie dug for products that matched her deep green ribbon-full tube dress. She applied on her cosmetics, wondering when their dates will arrive.

Coincidentally, the door bell had rung. An annoyed Mrs. Levington rushed over to the door, sure that the person behind it was her daughter's date. She wasn't fancying the idea of her daughter going to the prom instead of studying at home, and disliked it even more since it was with a boy she had never met.

Behind the door was an elegantly dressed brown-head clasping a bouquet of crimson roses, greeting with a smile.

Mrs. Levington eyed him north and south, left and right. Tiny red hearts formed around her.

"Why HELLO THERE! What brings a man like you to my door?"

"Uhh, I'm here to pick up my date."

'_YES! I knew Quistis could get someone like this! I trained her WELL.'_

"Come in! Sit right there! I'll bring the tea out." She sprinted across the living room, returning with two porcelain cups on a platter. She sat on the couch next to him, gazing at his face (seductively). Awkwardness filled the room, and the mother decided to ask him questions.

"So, what is your name?"

"Err-, Light Yagami."

On cue, Mrs. Levington rose from her couch along with an exaggerated gasp. "_The _top student in school?! Your parents must be so proud of you!"

'_My Quistis is dating a WINNER!'_ she screamed out in her mind.

"Umm, yeah." Light looked away from her as Mrs. Levington ogled from every angle at him, like he was a celebrity.

Minutes stood by, and being impatient, Light finally broke with an inquiry.

"Excuse me, but where is Emilie?"

"Oh her? She's upstairs with _Quistis_. If you want me to call for her, I'll do that righ-"

"Why call for her? My date is Emilie."

Mrs. Levington's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Y-You sure? Not Q-Quistis?"

He nodded slowly.

"O-okay then, I'll call for her." She ascended up the stairs and knocked on a door. "Emilie. Your date is here." The angry mom said between clenched teeth.

A nanosecond later, the knocked door swung open and Emilie tumbled down the stairs. "Hi…Light." She said as she gasped for lovely air. Light smiled at the sight of her and reached for her hands. Quistis followed Emilie's path at a slower pace, then stuck out her head behind a wall to peer. She slightly waved at the couple.

"Now, we just have to wait for Ryuuzaki to come-"

"Oh, no guys; you don't have to wait for him." Quistis shooed the couple on ahead.

"Alright! I'll see you later, Quist!" They greeted goodbye, and exited the house.

Quistis climbed back the stairs, stumbled upon the steps; she wasn't used to heels. In her bedroom was her mother sitting on her bed. "Sit right here, Quistis." She said, but not in that same, joyful tone she had said to Light.

Quistis obediently sat, waiting for the talk that her mother was about to give.

"now, now…what you're wearing is too short! Wear this over your dress." Mrs. Levington picked up a long maroon raincoat, sized XXXL. "and your shoes! WAY TOO HIGH! Listen, I'll find some old sports shoes for-"

"No, mom! I don't want to wear those!" rebelled Quistis.

Mrs. Levington dropped her arms, and sighed. "Well, I guess I can't control you like I used to, huh?" she laughed and patted her daughter twice on her left shoulder. She sat down on her bed besides Quistis again.

"So, tell me what your date is like?"

"Huh?"

"How's his personality? Is he anything like Light Yagami?"

"Well, he has an uncanny addiction for sweets-"

The bell rang again, causing Mrs. Levington to rush to the door once again.

This time, behind the door was nothing like Light Yagami.

The tuxedo-dressed hunchback with a single open rose in his hand was staring at Mrs. Levington. They gawked at each other for an eternity-like minute. The entire neighborhood was dead silent.

"…Who are you looking for?"

He stepped inside the house, earning an "Ah!" from Mrs. Levington. Turning around, he spoke. "Quistis, she's here, right?" he took a step back outside to look at the address number again.

She took a deep sigh, and yelled out "QUISTIS!" This man was not who she presumed would be her date.

She carefully walked out in front of the two presences, hands clasped together on the front of her dress. She smiled genuinely at her date, happy he's here. The moment was ruined when…

"Hey, straighten up your back for my daughter."

"Mom!"

"Oh, but of course. Anything for you, Mrs. Levington." Ryuuzaki leisurely bent his back straight, his spine almost creaking. He tried to walk over to Quistis while maintaining his back. Taking his left step, the left side of his body moved along, right step, right side of body moved along. It was almost like watching an oversized penguin walk. When he reached Quistis, she patted his back and whispered an 'its okay.' He crept back to his original position.

"Quistis, you should have _seen_ how manner-less this boy was! He just waltzed in without me telling him that he could!" Quistis winced at the situation.

"I'm sorry; I started off with a bad impression. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Levington." He stretched out his slightly sticky hand for her to shake, and she shook. After she had shaken, she automatically smelt her now sticky hand; it smelled like strawberry candy.

Quistis interrupted the mother-boyfriend meet. "Well, we best get going now before it's too late."

"Be back at ten"

"Twelve"

'Eleven"

"Twelve"

"Fine, twelve" grumbled Mrs. Levington.

As they turned to the door, Ryuuzaki turned back.

"I'm sorry; it seems I forgot to wipe my feet before I came in."

Mrs. Levington automatically looked at her just-vacuumed carpet. Now it was stained with ugly, black dirt. Steam could come out of her ears right at that moment.

"Let go!" stated Quistis as she pulled Ryuuzaki out the door.

* * *

The prom was held at a local exquisite hotel, with chandeliers and yellow lights. The theme was supposedly Hollywood, so there was a colossal scarlet carpet that extended many feet in front of the hotel. There were loud chattering at the entrance, and many talked about their dates. As Quistis and Ryuuzaki walked up, conversations stopped mid-sentence, and fellow classmates murmured. She grew more insecure, and used Ryuuzaki's arm to cover most of her dress.

"don't be afraid of what they think; just be yourself." Preached Ryuuzaki, who was receiving some stares too. Quistis listened, and revealed her outfit to everyone. She later headed towards the snack table, after eying the many beautiful desserts; she found one that caught her eye the most. It was a plate of heart-shaped cherries, arranged in the shape of a heart. Man, the prom committee really adds romance onto prom. Quistis took one and headed out to the roman styled balcony.

Ryuuzaki copied Quistis, taking a cherry and following her to the balcony. He took a bite out of the cherry, kept a straight face, went back in the ballroom, and came back out with a bowl of sugar. It was a very tart cherry; completely different from its red and beauteous outer. He went up to Quistis, presenting the bowl of sugar.

"You're going to need this if you're eating that; it's very sour."

Nonetheless, Quistis still took a bite out of the unpleasant-tasting fruit. "This taste good, different from all the other cherries I've eaten."

He shot her a surprised look.

"This taste reminds me of love, looks like love too."

Ryuuzaki shot a look at his half-eaten cherry and back at Quistis.

"Love has its ups and downs, just like this cherry. It has its sweet taste, also it's sour. You can't expect something to be so perfect. Like the perfect outer of this fruit; you wouldn't expect it to have a vinegary inside. Love at first is the outer core, creating an illusion that everything is perfect. In fact, it is actually a struggle between couples, always trying to maintain what they had seen at first."

Ryuuzaki's eyes were staring intently at her now. She wasn't like how she was before: immature, angry, and impatient.

She took a deep breath, and then put her wrists against her forehead. "We're not going to stay together for long, are we? We're going to have to take different steps into our future."

Ryuuzaki nodded silently, eyes glued to the marble floor.

A familiar song played in the distance.

'_we get it almost every night, when that moon is big and bright. It's a su-per na-tur-ral delight.'_

The two mechanically looked up into the sky. A full moon is what they see.

Quistis pointed towards the lit bright circle in the dark heavens. "Look, a perfect song for the perfect time."

He smiled and walked over to Quistis, reaching for her hands.

"let's enjoy the 'sweet' while we can."

The two did a semi-dance, stepping back and forth for the rest of the night, falling asleep.

* * *

Well, that's that for _The Couple Under The Rain. _I'm going to miss this story so much :'[ if you all want, I can prepare a sequel for this story. I thank all who have reviewed. I decided to upload it today, and not last week because I thought it would be perfect for Valentine's Day. Goodbye, goodnight and happy Valentine's Day!


	7. Sequel

*frowns*

I can't let go of this story. It's like my family member.

I guess…this would be the very last, LAST chapter. I had this last idea floating around in my head, and you know, I decided to use it for this story.

Well anyways, enjoy. *smiles*

Disclaimer: No way, no how, will Death Note ever be mine.

* * *

November 6th, 2007, six months after

-Quistis' POV-

It has been a couple of months since my departure; about half a year since I met Ryuuzaki in high school.

Now I am going to college like a good little girl, and am working a part-time job at the local pharmacy to help pay for my awfully high tuition for college. I'm actually very shocked that my parents support me in what I do; I thought they would want me to do something with a towering salary, like a doctor.

I think they are supporting me just 'cause I'm going to college.

I heard Emilie and Light broke up. That's sad, I thought they were going to be together. I frowned at the thought.

I pushed a squeaky-clean door and entered. The red bells tied to the door handles jingle. _Someone's _anxious for Christmas…

A lanky, formal-dressed waiter waddles over to my table, removing a yellow notepad from his front pocket.

"What do you want, Miss?"

"A…Brown Sugar Macchiato" I pointed at the menu just in case the waiter didn't hear my choice.

The waiter swivels pass me, taking the menu with him.

I'm a little brain-dead from all the finals I've taken in college. Why did I exactly come here again? I don't even_ drink_ coffee.

Well…I didn't come here for _no _reason.

I came here for something—someone, to be exact.

I smile at the thought of him, covering my face with my hand, embarrassed. Gee, I have _loads_ of questions for him. Does he still come here? Did he give up his sweets addiction? Did his sense of fashion change? Did he grow even _taller _than before? Has he become more outgoing? And this imaginary list goes on and on.

My drink is placed on my table, and I thank the waiter for it. I sip it once; I think it's too sugary for me.

I tap my fingers against the table in a rhythm-filled sense. Where could he be? I start to make wild guesses on what happened to him:

Maybe he moved and went to a different country.

Maybe he gave up the coffee, and decided tea was better.

Maybe he got a girlfriend, and gave up spending leisure time here and with his beloved.

Ugh, I cringed at the thought, but my spirit lights up when I see a familiar figure dash past me.

Yes! I recognize the shapeless cobalt jeans and the white sweater that doesn't really parade his figure. I leap out of my chair and followed him without thinking. Plastering on a big smile, I prepare to talk to him.

"Ryuuzaki! I thought you never come here anymore!" I turned him around to face me, grinning.

Uh-oh.

-End of Quistis' POV-

This man's face was nothing like Ryuuzaki's. His cheekbones and chin were more defined, and the nose wasn't as tall. The skin complexion was slightly tanned, still very differentiating to Ryuuzaki's skin. This mysterious man's eyes were also not as wide as Ryuuzaki's, and a hazel color. The hair and attire were alike, though.

"Who the hell are you, lady? I'm no Ryuuzaki," glared the look-a-like. Even his tone was dissimilar.

Quistis saw red and commenced to retort. "I made a mistake, so what?! _You _never made one?!"

A waitress was striding next to the quarrelers and mistakenly dropped her checkbook amid Quistis and the man. At the same moment, the twosome bent down to kindly retrieve the leather handbook to the waitress. Unfortunately, they knocked heads on each other, saying "Oww" in unison.

"HEY!" barked the male with a headache. "THAT SERIOUSLY HURTS, SAY SORRY!"

Fuming, Quistis took a step forward, closing up the space inbetween. "ARE YOU BLIND?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO MY HEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!" (recognize this somewhere?)

The poor, frightened waitress hurriedly picked up the checkbook and left. The two continued the bicker.

Somewhere, up in the cloudy heavens, a pair of lips were smiling for a certain girl.

* * *

WHOO! I'm finally done with the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this, and please review!

-Much love, Tutu


End file.
